Perfect Angels
by Cleo C. Mika
Summary: Two cloud ninja, Mishi and Same, were known as angels until they were chased from the village for killing comrades and giving information to the Akatsuki. Mishi never wanted to do those things, and now that she is tainted, she must find somewhere she belongs. While Same realizes that her and Gaara are much more alike than she first thought... OC's! Kinda sucky fluff! Some language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new Fan Fiction. I hope you like it~**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Two shadows leaped through tall rocks, slashed cloud forehead protecters glinting in the moonlight. They leaped into the air as kunai were sent flying at them. One of the shadows flipped in the air, turning to face their pursuers and sending senbon flying. A curse rang through the night as one of the weapons hit its target. The shadows continued on, refusing to be caught by their enemies as they dashed down the mountain. Reaching a forest as the cold morning air was lighting up with dawn.

"Mishi!" (Me-she) cried one of the ninja, as her companion collapsed, a kunai sticking out of her back. The standing one turned towards the people who brought down her friend, stormy blue eyes flashing hatred at the ANBU.

"**You.. I kill you!**" She screamed. Foxes streamed out of her fighting kimono's sleeves, growing in size and racing towards their prey. Saliva flew everywhere in droplets as they scrambled over each other in their eagerness to spill blood. **Crack!** Blood flew everywhere, staining the trees with a beautiful red painting. Silently, the girl grinned, but it slipped off her face when her partner moaned in pain.

"Mishi!" She hurried over, ripping off the blood stained jacket and mesh shirt. She yanked out the kunai, and blood spurted out of the now open wound, splashing onto the girls face.

"Darn it... Mishi.." She reached for bandages in her weapons pouch, silently cursing her friend for not being more careful. "If you don't hurry up and heal yourself, I'm going to feed you to my foxes!" **Snap!** A branch cracked in the forest, causing the conscious girl to hurriedly finish wrapping the wound, picking up her friend and leaping into the trees, glancing behind her anxiously. "Damn it..."

* * *

"Ugh..." Mishi moaned as sunlight poured unwelcome onto her eyelids. Gasping in pain when she tried to sit up, her back burned and she snapped her eyes open.

"Mishi! Your awake!" Same (SA-m-eh)grinned at her misfortune, her blue eyes dancing, in stark contrast to the dried blood blooming upon her face. Mishi gave her a glare, her red eyes meeting Same's, who quickly backed off.

"You should heal yourself, we have no idea when the ANBU will find us." Same said, now completely serious. Mishi scoffed, but raised a glowing hand to her back, feeling the skin knit itself back together. Same turned and jumped into a tree, waiting for her friend to do the same. Mishi jumped up beside her, and took a moment to observe her friend. Same was considered beautiful in their village, along with Mishi, which was part of the reason why they were called angels. The other reason was because they always acted so kind, of course, that changed when their village found out what they were doing... Same sighed, looking over at Mishi. Same had waist-length red tinted blond hair with dark blue eyes. She wore a dark red fighting kimono with long sleeves that went down to about mid-thigh. She had mesh tights on and black ninja shoes. Mishi had spiky black hair that went just past her ears, except for her side bangs, which went down to her waist. Her hair almost covered up her red eyes, which had normal black pupils. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeved mesh shirt and knee length mesh shorts. She also had a long red shirt that only went down to just below her "chest" and black short shorts. Nodding to Same, Mishi jumped through the trees, a smirk growing across her face at the thought of what happened to those poor, poor, ANBU...

* * *

"Lady Hokage, here's the updated Bingo Book you requested..." A random Chūnin said, coming over to Tsunade's desk and placing a Bingo Book there.

"Thank you, that's all." Tsunade sighed, shooing the bothersome Chūnin out of the room and picking up the book. she flipped through the pages, stopping in interest when she came across two new cloud missing-nin. Their names were Mishi Harunozuka and Same Kagenodo (I totally just made up names don't get too mad...) and they were S rank missing-nin. Her eyes widened at what they had done. Apparently they killed their comrades after a high-level mission was completed, then returned to their village alone, but not before slaughtering towns and farms on the way back and stealing anything of value. They were also in the ANBU at one point, so they gave other missing-nin any information they came across, even keeping tabs on the eight tails for the Akatsuki.

Tsunade clenched her fists, the ANBU team that came after them had also been slain, but they were only recognizable by the masks they carried.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, damn she really needed a drink...

"Yes Hokage?" Shizune said respectfully.

"Tell the ANBU to be on guard. These two were last seen heading towards us."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"Same. Stop." I turned back to look at Mishi. Her red eyes were looking apprehensively towards a large rock by the river we were running past, I quickly located the seal upon the rock. "It's one of the Akatsuki bases."

I scoffed. What was she thinking? Sometimes even I couldn't tell. We were no longer of use now that we were missing-nin, and the Akatsuki would kill us to keep information from leaking out. "Yeah, so? We should keep going. Sorry to tell you this, but even if I was the one who convinced you to do the crimes, the ANBU don't care."

"They're removing a Jinchūriki." She stated, completely ignoring me. I didn't mind too much, but it still annoyed me. "There's also leaf ninja coming. I want to watch the fight."

That got me. I wanted to see some blood spill too. We jumped onto a branch with a perfect view of the river and base. Mishi was right; leaf ninja came, and broke into the base. I didn't really pay to much attention, seeing as no battles had started yet. I did notice, however, the boy that had had the one tail. He was handsome, too bad he was dead. I got excited when Sasori of the Red Sand faced off against Sakura? I think that's what they called her, and an old lady. If he could kill one, then my foxes could have a feast!

"Calm down. They might have a chance." Mishi obviously could feel my bloodlust coming off me in waves, and my foxes were itching to get out because of it.

"Sorry..." I murmured. "Tell me when it's over, I am going to go kill something."

She glanced at me, bored, before looking back to where Sasori had pulled out his hundreds of _human_ puppets and was fighting again. "Fine."

I grinned, bounding off into the forest. My foxes streamed out of my sleeves, intent on chasing down a deer or something. A hour later, I _still_ hadn't found anything to kill, but my foxes did find some Akatsuki members, and I decided to sneak a peek.

My foxes returned to my sleeves, and I glanced out from around the tree I was hiding behind. Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu. I might be able to handle them, seeing as Deidara had lost both his arms. Also, did I mention that I wasn't the best at stealth? That's Mishi's job. Which was exactly why they found me.

"Come out. **We know your there.**" That was Zetsu speaking. Sighing, I stepped out from behind the tree, knowing to run away would mean death.

"Huh? Who are you?" Deidara demanded. I rolled my eyes. I could feel my foxes getting riled up at his words, and I struggled to contain them.

"An S rank missing-nin. I also kept track of a Jinchūriki for you. The eight tails." I retorted. I had to fight with words, otherwise my foxes would rip them to shreds.

Zetsu seemed to notice my uncomfortableness, and changed the subject. I rather liked Zetsu, he understood my constant bloodlust and my foxes hunger, he also knew about my foxes, one of the few people.

"**Shut up,** Deidara. Same, **what are you here for?**" Zetsu growled.

"I am here to inform you that me and my friend have officially become S rank criminals, so there probably isn't a chance of being information provider any longer, however-" My sentence was cut off by Deidara, who rudely interrupted.

"Then let's just kill her!"

That was it. I couldn't keep my foxes under control any longer. They burst from my sleeves, thousands upon thousands racing over and snarling, saliva dripping from their frothing mouths, which seemed to say "blood, blood", their eyes wide and crazed, heading towards to terrified Deidara.

"Same, stop." My foxes halted, and my crazed aura began to die down. Mishi had arrived. Faster than you could blink, my foxes disappeared back into my sleeve. I turned towards Mishi, a pout on my face.

"But Mishi! He kept insulting me! Plus, they're hungry!" I whined. She jumped down from the tree she had been standing on, barely giving me a glance, and turned towards Zetsu.

"We apologize for the.. outburst... Zetsu-sama. As she was going to say, we will be traveling to separate nations, so if it is needed, we are willing to still give information on whatever we find for a smaller price than most would ask. Though we also are going to be completing our own objectives, they will not interfere with the Akatsuki's." She turned towards me, glaring with her red eyes. "I thought you said you were going to go kill something, not a possible ally."

I squirmed under her glare. "Well, I find it hard to negotiate, when my foxes are hungry! You know that! Plus, he's barely worth a cent without arms!" I really didn't want to face her wrath...

"Too late." She replied, and my eyes widened. I ran in the opposite direction, but she caught my with her chains. I was pinned to a tree, struggling wildly, my foxes threatening to take over.

"No! You know what will happen!" My eyes widened with horror when she took out her scythes, which had chains attached, and cut a shallow cut on her palm. I watched, transfixed, when she turned her palm over and let it drip to the ground. I couldn't take it anymore, my foxes took control...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter btw. It's a little boring, 'cause really it's just some background and setting up the plot. Kinda like the Harry Potter books.. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

The Akatsuki members looked at Same's shivering form nervously. They didn't really know why Same had been so scared when her comrade forced her foxes to "take over". Mishi turned back to them, bowing slightly in apology.

"Forgive her for her... outburst." Mishi growled. "I hope that this conversation will not lead to our deaths?"

"Well, **most likely**, if you come with us there will be more chance of you living." Zetsu's voices rang out their clashing opinions.

"So, if we come with you, there will be less of a chance of us dying. If we don't, we will most surely die?"

"**Exactly.**"

"I'm sorry, but can we wait for her to be finished with her punishment? I apologize ahead of time." Mishi spoke coldly, apathetic.

As if on cue, Same's head snapped up to face the sky a scream escaping her parted lips. Her eyes were open and bloodshot, and her skin was peeling off, turning into ash and crumpling to the ground. Another blood-curdling scream rose from her, and blood dripped to the ground in heavy clumps. It poured out of her mouth, choking her when she tried to scream again. Her foxes flew out of her sleeves, only this time turning on her and sinking their teeth into her. The Deidara and Tobi sat there is horror, while Zetsu was getting hungry. Mishi remained cold and apathetic, seemingly not caring about the scene unfolding behind her. Yet if you looked closely, you could see the flash of worry slide through her eyes.

"No!" Screamed Same, her eyes locking on Mishi. "No.. Mishi!" She screamed again.

This seemed to snap Mishi back to Earth. She spun around faster than you could blink and was at Same's side, ripping the foxes that had been ravaging her flesh off and leaning forward to bite her throat. Same's blood pooled into her mouth, and she could feel her erratic pulse beneath her teeth. Eventually, it faded, down to a faint, but normal beat.

"Mishi..." Same sighed, falling into unconsciousness.

Mishi unhooked her from the tree, laying her down and pushing healing chakra into her hand and onto the worst of the wounds.

***TIME SKIP***

Mishi sighed, rubbing her hand over her face. It took most of her chakra to heal Same, but she got it done. She turned back to the Akatsuki members. Bowing from her spot on the ground, she looked around the blood-soaked clearing.

"I- I apoli..." That was as far as she got before fainting from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

I groaned in pain. I was stupid. I had fainted in front of the _Akatsuki, _for Gods sake! It was obvious that they had not bothered to help me either. It made sense, but a sudden thought made me jerk upwards into a sitting position, eyes snapping open, throughly disappointed when Same's playful eyes weren't locked with my own. _Same..._ I shuddered, remembering what had happened when one of our "teammates" had found out about her foxes. That was the first time we had killed together. My head spun as I struggled to stand. The room, if you could call it that, was dark and damp, I had just been laying on a slab of slightly wet stone. This brought back so many memories.. not all of them good.

***Cue Flash Back***

"_Same.." I was shocked, terrified, when she turned on our teammates, ripping them apart. They weren't even recognizable anymore. There was just one of them left, clinging to my leg in fear while I stood stock still, staring at her. I wasn't scared of death, in fact, I think I would welcome it when the time came. No, I was scared of the fact that I __**enjoyed**_ _watching her kill them. It had been beautiful, her foxes teeth flashing while she painted herself with splashes of crimson blood. She was walking towards me, but I barely even noticed, lost in a world of death. She stopped to survey my expression, her grin widening slowly. _

"_So.. want to give me a hand?" She asked, almost in a joking tone. I snapped out of my daze, looking her with wide eyes. _

"_What? I can't do that!" I yelled, appalled. _

_She cocked her head to the side, and if she didn't have blood blooming on her ANBU uniform, then I would have called her innocent. Well, that and the crazy grin she was currently sporting. "Why not? It's easy. Of course, I could always kill you too, but people might get suspicious if I keep on turning up with all my teammates killed."_

_I blinked, surprised that she could make killing sound so carefree. I hesitated, but then slowly reached for my scythes and chain. I pulled it out and then leaned down, keeping my eyes on Same, motioning for my "teammate" to come closer, as if I had some plan. Same's eyes narrowed, watching me with caution. My teammate leaned close to my ear, and I could hear their panting breathes of fear. I moved my hand, and Same tensed, but then relaxed when the blade of one of my scythes slashed across the pathetic shinobi's throat. I stood up, rolling the body over onto it's back as I did so, and looked down. The scent of blood was intoxicating, and I longed to see it pool around my victim in a refreshing shock of red. My pleasure was deepened when I realized that this person had trusted me. A foolish act that was brought on by my overall kindness- at least normally I was kind. That was my first treasonous killing. From then on, I followed Same's lead, and kill every single one of my teammates, save when the Raikage _(A/N Is that correct? **Someone** please tell me.) _started getting suspicious. They barely put up a fight, but I didn't care. I had gotten addicted to their screams._

***Cue Flash Back End***

"Hey! Your awake!" Same called, popping out from behind a corner. I internally sighed with relief, but managed to keep up my careful, emotionless, facade. The only time I allowed myself to show emotions was when I was fighting. That was beauty worthy of anything I had to give. I tried to take a step forward, but fell. I hide a blush of embarrassment when Same reached out and steadied me. She supported me for a minute, allowing my head rush to settle down and backing off without a fight when I shook off her hands. I looked up at her, quickly running my eyes over her body in an attempt to find any injuries. When I was satisfied, I walked forward towards the corner she came from.

"Show me to were I need to go, Same." I ordered. It always made me feel better, the fact that I could keep her in check. Even though she was my best friend.

She lead me out to a large dark cavern. There was a large statue in the room, with holograms of the Akatsuki members standing on it's fingers. I noticed a new addition to the "team", while Sasori of the Red Sand was gone. I then remembered that the Kohana girl, Sakura, and the Elder had killed him. I dipped my head when I located Pein, forcing Same to do the same (A/N Same.. same... I just realized that I did that...).

* * *

"Pein." Mishi stated, looking at him with almost a bored expression. "Do you intend to kill us? Or shall we just give you something to keep us in check, and continue giving you information that will benefit your plans?"

"I would prefer to keep you alive. I will send both of you out, but keep one of you and something from the one we do not keep if I find you becoming... untrustworthy." Pein informed them.

"Mishi. Do you mind handing me your scythes for a second?" Same randomly asked. Mishi raised her eyebrow at her, but handed them over none-the-less.

"What did you need them for?" Mishi asked, watching her friend carefully cut one of her veins vertically, causing blood to pour out of it. It dripped onto the floor, and her friend reached into her weapons pouch for a vile, which she filled with blood. Same looked back at her, holding out her arm for Mishi to heal.

"One of their members is a worships Jashin-sama." She explained. "If understand correctly, if they hold onto my blood, they can kill me easily." Same turned back to the holograms, holding out the vile of blood so they could see it.

Mishi turned back to look at them also. "Does that work?" She asked. She didn't know what else they could give them if it didn't.

Pein seemed to be deep in thought, because they had to wait about 5 minutes until he finally answered them.

"Yes. That works. I will need you blood to though. Just in case."

Mishi nodded, pulling her scythes out and pressing it to her wrist. She slashed downwards, in a fatal blow, but it wouldn't bleed long enough to be of to much damage. Same handed her another vile, and it was quickly filled. She pressed healing chakra to her wrist, and walked forwards.

"Here. We are going to Suna first, but if a chance arises, we will head to Kohana. Is that acceptable?" Mishi asked.

"Of course." Pein nodded, and then the holograms vanished.

Same watched them go with a sad smile, then turned to Mishi.

"So.. looks like we're going to Suna?" Her voice betrayed the same emotions that Mishi was feeling. They both hated being controlled, and had always said that they wouldn't just give in to others. Looks like they broke that promise. Mishi nodded, a silent message to Same that she understood.

"Yeah... to Suna."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am really tired, 'cause it's 1:21 at night. I made this as a random inspiration, and I wasn't sure where to put it. It's not really ****important to the story, but I thought I would put it in here as more explanation on Same, since her past isn't really going to be talked about. If you have a problem with it, you can always skip this and wait for me to put up the next plot-chapter, but where's the fun in that? This is told from Same's point of view, and from Chapter 2, I am sure you know what scene is mentioned in here. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I had never felt as though I was alive. At least, not truly alive. I trained, went on missions, and made friends, but it had always felt as though someone else was controlling my body.

Once, I was walking through the streets, and I saw a child crying. I went and comforted it, but my calming words held no emotion. I was simply an empty shell. I had long ago lost hope for my soul returning. It had died along with all my comrades.

I had just stood by, watching them be tortured and ripped apart with apathetic eyes. I barely noticed the damage done to my own body, but apparently it was bad, according to the medics at my village. I often went out to the mountains nowadays. I would let my foxes out and watch them kill random animals. This at least sparked some emotion in me. It sparked sorrow.

I eventually came upon the answer to my un-caring desire. I would mention how I came across this solution, but I honestly didn't remember myself. That wasn't a surprise though. Why should I care what was going through my mind?

On my second ANBU mission, I finally did it. On our way back, I killed them. There were only two others, but they put up more of a fight than animals. After it was done, I stood above their corpses and that's when I felt it.

A spark of life.

* * *

It continued for as long as I would let it. I killed, sometimes letting my foxes finish them off, sometimes doing it my own way. Sometimes the bodies wouldn't even be recognizable, sometimes they looked simply like they were sleeping or something.

My spark of life grew like wildfire, threatening to take me over and make me want to shout for joy some minutes, while others all I wanted to do was curl up in the corner and cry. I kept up my emotionless facade though, for a good ninja would refuse to show emotions.

That day had been like all the others. But it hadn't turned out the same. I had been on a mission with some of my ANBU comrades. As usual, I turned on them after we finished the mission. They were pathetic, all except one. When there were only two of the creatures to slaughter, one was hanging onto the others legs, whimpering like a small child who had a nightmare. The other one seemed to barely be there, lost in a daze. I felt my life-full (A/N Is that even a word?) grin spread across my face, and I just let the conversation happen. I barely registered the words spoken. The only time I did come back to Earth was when the other ANBU dropped dead on the ground. The other one looked at me, a fire in her eyes that I knew mine probably had possessed at some point. She soon dropped to the ground as well, eyes glazing over before shutting. I smiled softly, and walked over to her. I crouched by her head and brushed her waist-long black bangs out of her eyes, humming a peaceful melody before picking her up and heading to a cave that I knew was nearby.

I looked down at her in my arms, sighing inaudibly before glancing around to make sure no-one was in the area. I set her down again in a smaller clearing, laying her out as though she was sleeping- or dead, I thought with a grin. It faded when she let out a soft moan, and I leaned down on my hands and knees to listen to her heartbeat. My breathe hitched in my throat and I fell backwards onto my butt. I didn't even notice my un-graceful movements as I stared at the girl with no heartbeat. That wasn't possible! She was moving in her sleep, dreams getting more vivid, but her heart wasn't beating. How was that possible?

I stuttered, to shocked to contain my dis-belief. "Y-you! You should be dead!" I cried.

One of her blood-red eyes opened, looking strait at me as though staring into my soul. I suppressed a shudder as she closed it again, a sigh escaping her lips to float in the cool air.

"I know." She said softly. That was all she needed to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo. I admit that this chapter is really boring. But, it won't stay boring like this forever! A couple more chapters at the very most! Anyways, this one has a ****_tiny _****bit of information that at least someone has to be wondering about. So! This is that and that is this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Mishi!" Same whined, we had just entered the desert, and she was _already _complaining. I spared her a glance, then turned back to the barren wasteland stretching out in front of us. I hated the heat as well, preferring the cool, calming feeling of rain sliding across my skin.

"Mishi!" Same whined again. I stopped, turning back to look at her with a scowl on my face.

"What?" I growled. She was really starting to get annoying...

"What are we going to do? We're criminals!" Her voice rose in pitch so that she sounded almost like a child. I noticed the dull, apathetic look her eyes always had endless she was fighting. I briefly thought back to what I knew about her, and was surprised when I realized that I had never heard anything more than her name and past ranks. I gave her another wary glance before turning back to the road and continuing to walk.

"I will sneak in. I am well aware that infiltrations and the like are not really your forte." I said calmly. She huffed a bit before dashing ahead, sending sand flying in my direction. I sighed and step-sided it, glaring at her.

"Oops." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I was thinking, how much longer until we get there anyways?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, glowering at her with a stare that made a pit of fire look welcoming. "Just. Shut up, please."

She yelped and shut her mouth, turning on her heel and marching through the sand in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Sand. My angry eyes dulled, and I followed after her in silence.

* * *

I danced through the sand, hearing Mishi follow behind me at a slow pace. I grinned when I saw Suna rapidly approaching.

"Mi~shi~!" I sung, feeling my face stretch into an insane grin.

"What?" She asked grumpily.

"We're here~!" My grin faltered when her eyes flashed with an angry hue.

"Then let's use the henge (A/N I think I spelt that wrong.. *sweat drop*) already!" She growled angrily, obviously wanting to kill me at that second. I nodded, content to release my happy and full-of-emotion facade. I could feel her curious eyes on me. It was always like that when I went into my real self. And I doubted it would ever change. My eyes slipped closed as I made some quick hand signs, spreading my chakra and feeling my appearance change. I opened my eyes again and saw that Mishi had also completed her henge (A/N How do you spell that?!) She chose a red head, like usual, and her hair was down to her shoulders, with no bangs. She grew a little shorter, but her red eyes were still there. I had chosen a brunette, with short, flat hair.I stayed at the same hight, and like hers, my eyes were still a dark blue.

"Do you think your eyes are going to attract unwanted attention?" I asked her, worried that if people recognized her then we wouldn't be able to get information due to the villages being on guard.

"It'll be fine. They don't know us that well. Beside's we ran towards Kohana, so they won't be expecting us." She shook her head slightly, then setting her gaze on the nearby village. Her gaze hardened, and she started walking towards it, sending an 'come on' back over her shoulder.

I followed her at a distance, my eyes resting firmly on her back. If she looked at me curiously, then why couldn't I? I still wondered about her sometimes, and about what she was. She wasn't human, that's for sure. But then again, I don't think I could be considered human either.

* * *

"Finally~!" Same cheered. "We're here~!"

I groaned and rubbed my temples in a soothing circle. I had to deal with this for _hours_ while we finished walking to the Sand Village. Not to mention she kept on bugging me about my eyes. Letting out a small sigh, I turned back to the slightly amused Jōnin at the gate.

"I'm sorry, it just took us a rather long while to get here. She's a bit excited I'm afraid. You know, she really is quite hyper for a ninja." I cooed sweetly. The acting made me want to puke, but it will get us into the village. Plus, once we got there, we could probably kill as many people that's within reason. I saw the Jōnin stiffen then look at me sharply.

"And why would you need a ninja to travel with you? Are you both ninjas?" Damn it, of course they would get suspicious.

"Well, you see, I have quite a bit of money on me, and so my family hired a ninja to protect me while I moved to Suna to find something new in life." They relaxed visibly, and I internally smirked. I had always been the best at infiltrating and the like. Same often liked to take blood samples and mess around with them, partially to suppress her foxes so she didn't attack me. So, the special thing she kept with her were tubes and corks. I kept chakra restraints on me, making easy to hide them then sneak into almost anyplace as a civilian.

"May we go in now?" I turned my tone slightly snotty, so I could hurry this up. "I need to find someplace to stay _tonight_ thank you!" They quickly let me in, after checking me for hidden weapons. Same had taken everything of mine, including my scratched Cloud forehead protecter.

We walked in, and the second we were out of sight I dropped my act and let my previously snotty face relax into one void of emotion.

"Whoa! You really are a good actor Mishi!" Same giggled. I sent an indifferent glance her way, then letting out a heavy sigh.

"Can you **stop **acting like that? I am not the only good actor around here." I growled. Right away her aura shifted. It turned from happy to deadly and uncaring in seconds, sending a blitz of shock through me.

I turned towards her, and her sparkling stormy-blue eyes had dulled, making them look even darker. Her face looked emotionless, but you could also clearly see the feral look that hid just underneath. She hadn't let go of the henge(A/N I AM TOTALLY SPELLING THAT WRONG) of course, but this was unmistakably her. It was a frightening change, but I had no room to judge, seeing as.. I cut my thought process off right there. There was no reason to think about things that had taken place in the past, no matter how much they hurt me. I lowered my gaze away from her and towards the ground.

"Come on. Let's go find a hotel or something." I whispered. It didn't feel right to talk out-loud right now. Not with Same's suffocating aura or my depressing line of thought. My family wouldn't have died in vain, and all of the Nations would suffer my wrath.


	5. Note: Spring Break

Hey guys.

As you probably know, it's Spring Break.

This note is to tell you that I am going on a trip and I don't know how much I will be able to write, therefore I might not update for this week :(.

I _really _don't want to **not **update, but there is really nothing I can do if it happens that I can't.

Sorry 'bout this.

XD :) :p :D . Cleo C. Mika


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. I actually got something posted even though it's Spring Break for me! Rejoice! I'm kidding. Well, finally, in this chapter, we get to see what happened with Mishi's family! And I just realized that I kinda left Same's POV hanging... *sweat drop* Whatever. I switch POVs a lot in this chapter... Anyways, if you bother to read my Authors Note... Imma gonna stop rambling and just let you read the chapter, yeah? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I was frozen. Watching Same go through that torture, her skin burning off of her body and her foxes ripping their teeth through her muscles. And I could see myself too. Standing with my back towards her, completely ignoring the pain filled screams coming from behind me. The pain filled screams that I caused. How could I have done that to her? Salty tears streamed down my face as I watched the scene, remembering my family. Everything was my fault. Same's pain.. my family's deaths.. Same and me getting caught for our crimes... everything. Finally, I felt the lock on my body break, and I ran forward, passing through my other self as if she didn't even exist. The pain that I have inflicted on the world flashing before my eyes as I tried to get to Same, to stop the pain.

* * *

I lurched forward out of my bed. My panicked eyes scanned the room, and stopped when they landed on Same, sitting beside me. A worried look was on her face, but it disappeared when she saw me looking at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Her voice was neutral, but I easily detected the relief coating it.

"Y-yes.." I looked away guiltily. A proper kunoichi didn't show emotion. My voice was full of un-wanting emotion.

"Okay.." She turned away from me and walked back to her own bed. I wasn't ready to go back to sleep. The possibility of nightmares had warned her off of sleep for the time being.

3rd person:

Slipping out of her warm bed silently, she walked towards the door. Her bare feet thudded on the ground, and she shivered at the hotels cold temperature.

"Why is it so cold?" She wondered aloud. Slipping out the front door, she looked around warily for a moment, then dashed into an ally. Performing her henge, she walked smoothly out of the ally. She swayed her hips obnoxiously, a snobby smirk coming across her face. She walked towards the outskirts of the village, looking for a way out of Suna so she could release the henge and be alone in the desert sand with her thoughts. She found a gate within a couple of minutes and looked at the guards with a confident gaze, as if daring them to stop her. The excuse they used to get Same into the village wasn't a problem, after all, why would they care whether or not she left? She didn't have anything suspicious on her, at least, nothing they knew about. Her scythes were hidden in her shorts, with only the chain hanging out. She had fallen asleep with her ninja clothes on, she remembered.

* * *

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I couldn't get back to sleep, I kept on wondering what had made Mishi freak out like that. It was almost scary to see her screaming in her sleep, then wake up and turn emotionless. I sighed again, there was no point in sitting here. Mishi would have gone out to the desert, so why don't I take a look around town?

I stood up, dressing in my kimono that had been crumpled on the floor when I had undressed that night. I grab some senbon and slid them into my sleeve, then slipped on my flats. I grinned, _wonder if there's some random civilian wandering around just waiting to be killed..._.

* * *

This sun was rising. I could faintly hear the shouts and hustle of the Sand Village behind me. But I ignored it, choosing instead to turn to the night setting in the (A/N I couldn't remember which direction the sun rises in for like.. 10 minutes.. XD) West. I could feel my eyes drifting closed, yet... I couldn't bring myself to care. Let ninja, or whomever, find me for the moment. After all.. would it really matter if I never returned to that hotel?

* * *

I grinned, blood staining my face and the walls of the alley around us. The girl was curled in a ball in the ground, her back mutilated into ragged strings on flesh. I didn't care who I killed, as long as I could feel it. Feel _alive. _Mishi was one of the only people I had never had thoughts of killing. I think I would be devastated if she disappeared. My grin faded as I thought about it. Mishi.. leaving? Dying? What if.. she didn't come back to the village? Panic spread across my features, and I faintly remembered when Mishi scolded me for showing so much emotion. I abandoned the girl on the ground, she was dead anyways, and I didn't care who found her, and ran as fast as possible to the nearest gate.

* * *

That's right.. Same shouldn't care about me. I have put her through that torture several times. The only reason we're together is because we're helping each other. I felt sick when I thought about it. Ties made a ninja weak, and yet here I was. I placed my hand over my heart, wondering if it would be hurting right now if it wasn't already dead. I winced, think back to my time in the Cloud Village when I was little..

***Flash Back***

_"Mommy! No don't hurt her!" A five year old Mishi cried, tears staining the blood soaked ground below her. ANBU littered the house, destroying everything, killing her family. All because of her. They had come.. bandits had made their way inside the Village, and were now destroying the house. One of them had gotten a lucky hit on Mommy, then Daddy had killed them all. I'm scared.. why isn't Mommy waking up? Daddy had gone to get help, tears streaming down his face. Why was Daddy crying? The place where Mommy's heart was was a red color, a hole leading down to pink muscles. Tentatively, I reached forward, pushing healing chakra into her chest. Nothing happened. _

_"No! Mommy! This is supposed to heal you right?! Mommy!" I cried, I think, but I was too into trying to heal Mommy that I didn't notice the ANBU and my Daddy standing in the door way. Something happened then. All I remember is a flash of white, then Mommy sitting up, and pain blooming in my chest. but Mommy was back. Then pain ended after what seemed to be an eternity. But then... the ANBU turned on Daddy. Blood splattered across my face, and the ANBU turned on Mommy. I am too weak to do anything. Mommy... It ended, and I crawled to my Mommy's crumpled form. She was breathing, but they had slashed her open in several places. _

_"Sorry little girl.. but we're going to take your 'Mommy' in for some.. fun." The ANBU snickered, then reached down and grabbed my Mommys legs. They dragged her out the door, and she managed to look up at me, tears filling her eyes, and __**smile**__. I never saw Mommy again. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody~! I am going to inform you that _most _of my chapters will be about this long, but I'll post them pretty often 'cause I don't have a life XD. Enjoy! Also.. um.. what was I going to say…? Uh.. Never mind! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mishi.." I halted, panting, I, of course, had gotten lost, and was now aimlessly running around the village. Damn me! This was stupid! I didn't know where I was! I ran a hand through my hair, looking around with a glare.

"Do you need something?" I whipped around, and stiffened slightly when I saw the red-headed ex-jinchūriki standing there, regarding me with a cool gaze. _WTF?! Didn't he die!? _

"Yes, I suppose I did." I felt my face contort into confusion, before I realized that I had spoken out-loud. I mentally face-palmed.

"Um.. I'm not from here, I came with my customer.. and I can't find her." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who was it?" I froze, scanning my mind desperately for a name.

"Um... Makata Shijoy?" (A/N Lol My names totally suck!)

"Hm.. I am unaware of this person. Why are they here in the Sand Village? What village do you hail from?" Damn.. He's suspicious..

"U-um.. I am going to go and find m-my client..." I ran. Like a dog with her tail in between her legs. I don't know what it was, but that boy.. he scared me. He made me feel like I could tell him anything, and he would understand. That scared me. I didn't want any body to know what I was. The only reason Mishi knew was because she found out by accident. I ran out of a gate that I found, not bothering with the guards. I ran down a hill sand spraying behind me, and crouched down, burying my face in my hands. My chest felt heavy, and it was a feeling I had never felt before. I had had the rules of a ninja engraved into me, so how would I know how to talk to people? Me and Mishi were the same.. Monsters, with nothing left but the bonds between each other we're always desperately trying to erase. I felt something leaking out of my eyes, and I reached up to feel my face. Nothing. An anguished cry left my lips and I slapped my hand to my mouth, trying to muffle the sounds. Why? Why were we abandoned? Why was I left to fight for my life force alone? I snapped my head up, looking into sea-foam blue eyes. Red hair. Love. My hand went out to him, falling down onto the sand. My knees buckled, and I lay on the ground in a groveling position. My hand was no longer covering my mouth, so the sounds came out un-hindered. It hurt. My chest hurt even though there wasn't supposed to be anything there. Ninja were tools. If that was true then why did it hurt? Yet I still couldn't cry.. my foxes stole me tears, just like they drained me of everything precious. I scrambled to my feet, launching myself at him. The Kazekage. The jinchūriki. The stranger. he didn't know me, and we would be gone in a couple of days, so what would it hurt to let some of my pain out? It's not like I could do so with Mishi.

* * *

A tear leaked down my cheek, then another one. Soon, I was crying. Something scorned upon by other ninja. Yet I couldn't bring myself to care. I was just a monster. A heartless (No pun intended) tool with parents she couldn't protect. I slammed my fist into the ground, the sand turning dark.

"Damn it.." It was my fault. Everything was my fault. My family, Same, the Akatsuki...

"Damn it..! It's my fault!" I collapsed, sobs racking my body, guilt tearing through it. I imagined that Same was sending her foxes inside of me to rip me into pieces. I helped, think that she was taking revenge on me. I barely noticed the sand starting to swirl around me as I rolled onto my back. I plunged a kunai I was holding into my heart- or rather where my heart should be. I didn't feel anything. Why should I? The life force in my heart wasn't there anymore. It had stopped beating long ago. I thought back to my mother.. and how after the ANBU dragged her away, I never saw her again.

* * *

I felt his body tense beneath me, as if expecting an attack, an I pulled away abruptly. My face was void of emotion, and I nodded to him before going off to find Mishi. Grinning as I turned and ran, I realized how good it felt to hug him. My insides stopped for a moment. No. I had already bypassed the rules enough with Mishi. No-one else is worth giving up being a ninja. Being a ninja is my _life_, to take away the freedom that I had worked so hard for... that wouldn't be fair! I knew Mishi's beliefs on this subject, and mine varied greatly from hers. To me, the purpose of life was to be free. To kill as I please, to live as I please, to not take orders from **anyone**! That was my reason for fighting. That was my reason to _live._

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Mishi laying on the ground. Still. With a kunai through her chest. I think she must have noticed me because she tore the weapon out of her and sat up, turning towards me. I dropped to my knees. How? She had never told me _why _she didn't have a heart beat. And not having a heart beat I could pass off as as weird as me. But stabbing yourself in the heart and not even showing an emotion? Let alone live? What _was _she?!

"I am a monster. Just like you." I winced at her words. How true they were. How well she knew me already. We were _both _monsters.

"And we always will be." I smiled as I said this. Of course we were monsters. I laughed. At least, that's what everyone said we were. And it was funny. 'Cause it was true.

"Come on!" I felt my mask slip into place. The mask that covered how I felt when I wasn't killing. The mask that covered how dead I was.

* * *

I didn't understand. How could she admit to that so freely? Didn't she ever wish that she.. wasn't a monster? I'm sure she had to sometimes. Unless her foxes had already eaten away more at her life force. How long had they been feeding off of her? How long until they find another host? When they leave, she won't have enough life force to sustain herself. She'll slowly shut down. I think I'll do her a favor and kill her when that finally happens. Yeah, I think I'll kill her so she doesn't have to go through that... Smiling, I jogged after her. It felt good. To show emotions every once in a while. Tomorrow I will go back to the perfect ninja, but why not enjoy the hurt, the pain, the happiness.. just for today?


	8. Chapter 7

**Finally! Sorry.. I know I said I would be updating more often, but I ****_HAVE_**** been busy! I have a friend that I am writing a story for (and it's a pain in the neck trying to figure out the details etc. sorry to my friend if she's reading this but… YOUR STORY IS REALLY ANNOYING FOR ME TO DEAL WITH ALONG WITH THIS ONE AND MY SCHOOL WORK!) her B-day, and yeah. Also, I ****_tried _****(notice the emphasis on "tried") to make this one less, well, depressing and angst-y. It was suffocating. FanFictions can't be depressing ALL the time! Anyways, "tick tock, goes the clock, round 'n round 'n round 'n round" (Me, nobody steal it!) This is that and that is this ENJOY! (P.S. Important plot point at the end)**

* * *

I sighed as I rolled out of bed. Being awake was almost worse than the nightmares. When you were awake, you can't pass everything bad that happens off as an illusion. I thought back to yesterday. Same had approached me with a kunai in my chest, along with a red-haired boy. The jinchūriki. My best guess was that he had either never been dead or was bought back alive. It was obvious that Same hadn't realized he was there. His shirt had been wet, like someone had been crying into it. I had to have been Same, but her eyes and cheeks looked perfectly clear. Of course, I knew she couldn't cry. Her foxes had stolen that ability from her, instead giving her intense bloodlust. That was the trade off. Things special about her life force in return for more blood lust.

"Same." I stated, glancing at her. She was sitting on her bed, having gotten up while I was thinking.

"Hm?" I didn't look up. I noticed a tube of blood in her hands.

"Did you kill someone yesterday?" I forced the curiosity out of my voice.

"Huh?" She looked up, then grinned. "Yes."

I then proceeded to resist the urge to face-palm. Was she stupid?! That jinchūriki saw me stab myself, and now she was killing civilians?!

"Did you at least clean it up and hide the body?" Everything would be perfectly fine if she did...

"No." She looked down, setting the blood on the bed beside her (A/N The plug was in! Geez!) "I-i was worried." She said softly. "Worried you... wouldn't be coming back.."

I stiffened. I _had _been planning to just leave. "Why? After all the pain I've caused..." I trailed off, not wanting to tell her more than necessary.

"I know." She whispered, coming closer in order to see me better in the darker lighting. "I know you've done awful things, Mishi. I have to though. I am not going to be afraid of someone like you, after all, your not afraid of someone like me." She smiled, and I allowed a grin to spread across my face as well. It seemed like Same was breaking into my shell, though I had yet to discover if that was a bad thing.

"Oh yes." Despite the smile etched into my features, I kept my voice monotone. "That jinchūriki saw us yesterday, you did realize he followed you, right?"

Her eyes grew big, and she cursed. "Shit! I though after I hugged him he would have left!"

"Your not.. developing attachments, are you?" I asked, worry seeping into my eyes. Though the fact that if she was close to the jinchūriki would make gathering information on other villages etc. easier, it would also make their mission a lot harder because she would not want to kill him if he got his hands on some information about them.

She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I stood up to see who it was, maybe the hotel house-keeper, but was surprised when the masked face of an ANBU appeared. On instinct, I got into a defensive position, but he just looked at me almost bordly and said, "The Kazekage would like to speak to you about the death of a civilian that happened yesterday."

"And would anymore information on this topic be available for us to have?" I said carefully, knowing that any wrong word on the subject could lead to us being caught.

"None, until you meet with the Kazekage."

I glared coldly at him, turning away and slamming the door behind me.

"Fine." I spat out.

*~Time skip 'cause nothing really important happens~*

* * *

Same walked beside Mishi, her hands behind her head. The meeting was boring, and he eventually let them go, having no solid proof that they committed the act.

"That poor child." Mishi said in her usual monotone.

Same laughed, throwing her head back farther than it was already leaning. They were headed to the meeting spot with Zetsu, him having more experience dealing with the girls. "Oh come _on_ Mishi!" She turned to face her friend, walking backwards with an ear-splitting grin across her face. "You know you care as much about that little 'tot as I did when I was killing her!"

Mishi smiled slightly, allowing her friend to start chattering excitedly. "

"So." She interrupted Same's speech about _potatoes_ of all things, to talk about something much, much more important. "What do you think Zetsu wanted to talk about? We have only been here for a few days, so if they're expecting valuable information right now they are overestimating us."

"I don't know, but really Mishi, most ninja's would have gotten lot's of secrets and been out of here by now!"

Mishi frowned. "We just do a better job because we take our time." Mishi protested.

"Uh-huh, sure we do."

"**You do.**" Zetsu's dark voice rang out, as he appeared in front of Same.

"Holy shit! Don't _do _that!"

Zetsu gave a dark chuckle, then turned towards Mishi completely serious. (A/N There's Zetsu for ya...)

"Mishi, **we need to talk to you,** about your arrangement in Suna." She nodded, her attitude falling into a more business-like one as well. "**In fact, **we think it would be better **if we split you two up.**"

Silence reined before an ear-splitting screech echoed through the air.

"_WHAT?!" _Same screamed.


	9. Chapter 8

**My computer decided to deleted more than half of this chapter ****_right_**** as I was saving. Then it refused to charge for, like, 4 days. I was pissed, to say the least. Whatever. I feel kinda bad about how long this took to post. Dumb computer… Anyways, this is that and that is this, so ENJOY!**

* * *

Silence reined before an ear-splitting screech echoed through the air.

"_WHAT?!" _Same screamed.

"**You heard us. **We think you should be split up." Zetsu replied calmly, a grin on his face.

I dropped to the ground, Same's shouts of protest. Why was this happening? After I finally found someone who knew me- almost better than I knew myself. After I had found someone who wasn't afraid of me, someone who _loved _(A/N This is not a girl x girl FanFiction, so if your having nasty thought, keep them to yourself. _) me.

"No! You _can't _separate us! You have no idea what your doing!" Same screamed.

Then it all came rushing back in. The cold facade broke. I stood up, slowly. It felt like I was made of glass, and one more word of misfortune would shatter me. Same was the only thing I loved. The only thing I truly _knew. _And now they were taking her from me.

"Why?" My voice was cold, deadly. Same stopped her rant to stare at me. she had never heard emotion in my voice before, I noted in the back of my head.

"It's getting dangerous for the Akatsuki. **We wouldn't want any information to slip, now would we?**" His mouth twisted into a cruel grin, and I met his gaze.

"No, I suppose we wouldn't. Wonderful Same and me have never failed an information mission, isn't it.?" I glared at him, my hand twitching towards my scythes, longing to feel them ripping through his skin, hear the tortured cries that accompanied pain.

He turned away. "This **isn't **up for discussion. You **are being split up, whether you like it or not.** Kakuzu and Hidan will be at the nearest trade post (A/N Is that what it's called? That place where Kakuzu "gives away" his dead bodies?) tomorrow afternoon. **Don't be late.**"

He sunk into the ground and I pulled out my scythes and threw them into the sand where he had been standing. Damn it. How could this happen?

* * *

I joined Same in her killing that night. It was wonderful, to see the people's frightened faces as I held my scythes to their vitals, a sadistic sneer imprinted onto my face. Their screams littered the cool dawn air, as me and Same sat just outside the gates, letting sand whip our hair (A/N back and forth! XD) around our faces.

"What do you think it will be like, traveling with Kakuzu and Hidan? The zombie duo, huh, I guess you'd fit right in." Same's weak attempt at a joke rolled right off me. I looked at her, tired, watching her stormy blue eyes slowly become less bright. Almost like the inch of soul she had recovered was being swept away. I'm sure my eyes were the same. As much as I hated to admit it, she would need her foxes while I was gone.

I stood, walking past her, barely managing to utter a "goodbye, Same." in my forlorn state. I started running, leaving nothing but dusted sand and a couple broken hearts behind, stained in the blood of Same and mine's tears.

* * *

I arrived at the trading post a bit early. I sighed and laid down on the hardened earth. And waited. I think I fell asleep at some point, 'cause what happened next didn't make sense. I heard a voice.

"Wake up darling, it's okay. Just a nightmare. I'm here. I won't ever leave you. Come on baby, wake up." I opened my eyes, sitting up and gazing at the young woman who was calling me. She was turned away from me, so I couldn't see her face. I stood and walked over to her. She was comforting a child. I fell back, a loud gasp escaping my parted lips.

"Mom." I whispered. There she was, clear as daylight, soothing a young child. _Me _as a child. I saw my tear stained cheeks, and thought blindly how she must of felt having that horror stricken face staring back at her. Suddenly, the picture changed. I saw Same, standing over her parents, a crazed look in her eye. The one the foxes gave her. She turned towards me, eyes fading back to the broken look I was so used to seeing.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did this happen? Is this all I have to live for?"

I walked forward, crouching next to her. I studied her parents for a minute before looking back to her. She was still watching me. Normally, seeing the dead or killing brought unrelenting joy. Now all I felt was sadness. Now all I wanted to do it die, to end it all. Wouldn't that be so much better than living in the broken world? Where you either went one way, or died. Where death like this was an everyday occurrence, children orphaned so often they were barely paid any mind? The scene changed again. Same was standing there, with me, as children. She took my hand and ran off into a meadow. So joyful.

"... YOU DAMN OLD MAN!" A loud voice interrupted my dream. I sat up, glaring at the two Akatsuki members walking up to me.

"Yo. Are you the pussy ass f*cker we were supposed to meet up with?"

I lessened my glare, standing up to walk in front of him. I met his gaze bordly, and spoke in my usual monotone.

"Yes, I am, you damn stripper."


	10. Chapter 10 (Deal with it)

**I felt so bad about taking so long, I wrote this on the spot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Excuse me f*cker?" Hidan looked at me, obviously annoying (A/N Kinda an understatement...). "You wanna fight?"

"Actually," I spoke in a completely emotionless voice, "I wouldn't mind a good fight."

"Bitch, your f*cking on!" Hidan shouted, pulling his three-bladed scythe from his back. I jumped back a bit, pulling my scythe and chains from my side as I did so.

I heard Kakuzu sigh from the side, and turned back to Hidan. I could already feel the thrill creeping up my spine, and knew a crazy grin was being sketched on my face. I drew my scythes in front of me just as Hidan sent ran towards me, dragging his scythe upon the ground, bringing up a cloud of dirt. I eyed him calmly, allowing him to come close before blocking with one scythe. I reached around him with my other hand, medical jutsu glowing (A/N Bet you all forgot she was a medical ninja, didn't you?) I nailed his stomach, then jumped away from him again. I needed to keep him away from my blood. I wouldn't die if he got my heart, but I didn't need the risk. I couldn't die from blood loss either, but I could die if any other vitals were hit.

"Come on bitch! Is that all you got you little fucker?!" Hidan screamed at me. I narrowed my eyes and shot forward. I was a close range fighter, which was a bad match for these two. Same was a long range, using senbon and her foxes. I noted that he was rather slow, and seemed intent on getting to my blood. I dodged another slash from his scythe, and managed to tear open his side when I ducked under his arm. And this thrill... I felt as though I could do anything. It had been a long time since I had killed anything but innocents. Fighting an S-class ninja was a _lot _different. It felt like I was flying, jumping away, nailing as many vitals as possible. Dancing, more like it. I was basically immune to anything else, focused completely on tearing Hidan to shreds. I heard a couple of excited shrieks from him, which I am sure I displayed in my expression. I barely noticed when he scratched my cheek, until he jumped away from me. I let go of the handle of one of my scythes, swinging the chain over to catch him and pull him back to me. He dodged just in time, and it was then I noticed the Jashin symbol on the ground.

I stood up normally, walking in a circle around the circle. I didn't go any closer, nor did I show any emotion on my now blank face. Hidan watched me, looking curious in an annoyed sort of way.

"Well come on then." I rose my voice to a taunting volume, monotone as it was. "Finish it already. You don't care. Nobody actually cares. Go ahead."

He grinned and grabbed his pike (A/N I have no idea if that is correct.) and rose it to his chest. I stopped walking, choosing merely to stare at him. Not emotionlessly though. I could fear the tired fire burning in my eyes, glaring at this man who thought he could control death. That he _was _death. Not by a long shot. He gave me one more glance before plunging it into his heart. I didn't react, just looked down at the blood blooming on my shirt, then over to the trading post. I could feel their slightly shocked stares (A/N Kakuzu's too badass to be _truly _shocked.) on my, watching me, waiting for me to drop dead. I looked back to him.

"Now that your done, can we start moving? It's not very good for wanted criminals to be standing around like idiots." My face shifted back to it's normal emotionless mask.

Kakuzu recovered fast. "Yeah, we should go, idiot." I took note of his obvious dislike of Hidan. It reminded me of how I thought of Same before we became close. I swear I felt my heart ache for a moment, but it was gone so fast, I couldn't be sure. I closed my eyes as I walked beside them, towards the cloud village. Same... wherever you are, stay safe.


	11. Notice!

Dear Reviewers,

I am so sorry that I'm not uploading! Seriously, my brain is just EXPLODING not being able to write, especially since the next chapter had Gaara in it! I'm sorry to say I don't know how long it will be until I can upload. I have finals, make up work, I have some.. medical stuff to take care of, AND GUESS WHAT? My computer with the files for ALL of my writing is broken. It won't even turn on. And when it does, you can't access ANYTHING! I'm totally serious. But I am not hopeless yet! I only have 10 more days until summer starts, then I will get those files going (I'm almost done with the chapter) and have lots of time to update. So, this is basically to tell you that I don't know how much longer it will be until you get to see Gaara (I'm not looking forward to writing the Zombie Combo's characters...) and stuff! So.. yeah. I love you all, so freaking much. Yup.

Jeg vil snakke med deg alt senere! Cleo C. Mika


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG. I;m Sorry. I;m sooooo Sorry. This Is All I Could Manage To Do, And It Was Also Kinda Spur Of The Moment Since I Was Depressed As Freak. If You're Still With Me, Please Forgive Me. And If You're Not, Thank You For Being With Me When I Still Could Write On A Regular Basis, It Really Meant A Lot To Me. I Am Going To Work Really Hard On Updating Perfect Angels More, Because MY FAMILY GOT A NEW COMPUTER. OMG. So, I Can Work On This! I Am Still Busy, But Since Summer Is Actually Sorta Busy When I;m Not Working My Head Off, Trying To Manage This Group And Dates And Locations And Deciding On Ideas And Figuring Out How To Earn Money. *Whew* Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy This Little Update Of Sadness On Same;s Part While I Sort My Twisted Up Life Out. I Love You All! Enjoy 3**

* * *

I Was Looking Into The Sun, Blind To Anything Except For My Sorrow. Today I Had Killed Another, And Another, And Another. Each Time, I Had Relished Their Dying Screams. But All I Wanted Now Was Peace. I Thought Back To Mishi, With Her Slowly Fading Ruby Eyes. I Thought Back To My Parents, The Ones The CloudVillage Thought I Had Forgotten. I Thought Back To The Akatsuki, And How In Reality, They Really Did Control Us All. I Thought About My Foxes, Slowly Stealing My Humanity, Slowly Making Me Lose It All.

* * *

"Do I Deserve It?" I Thought Aloud. Yes. Yes I Do. I Thought About My Hate Of The Ninja Villages, For Making Me Feel So Dead. Should I Have Tried Harder? No. I Was Perfect In Their Eyes. I Am A Killer, An Outwardly Emotionless Doll. There Is Nothing They Would;ve Changed. So Why Did I Choose This Path Again?

* * *

"Freedom. Freedom To Live My Life..." I Whispered. I Had Never Realized How Much Mishi Kept Me Sane. Made Me Realize That... If I Was A Monster, So Was She. And That We Could Have Feelings, Not Only Ones Of Bloodlust And Hate, But Of Friendship And Loyalty As Well. Could I Try Harder, For Her? Yes. Yes I Could. If I Try Hard Enough. If She Is Willing To Accept It, I Would Give My Life, Just To Be Back With Her Cold Smirk And Monotone Conversation.

* * *

"What Are You Doing Out Here?" Slowly, I Turned To Face Who Had Spoken. It Was The Boy. Gaara. This Boy, Did He Understand? Did He Understand How Much I Wished For Peace, For Freedom, For Life? I Knew How Mishi Felt. She Had Found Beauty In Murdering, And Loved It, And All Who Could Do It With A Style That Met Her Artistic Standards. I Had Watched Her After She Killed, Dipping Fingers In Crimson Blood, Tracing Waves Of Sorrow Across Their Freezing Faces. Sometimes, I Think She;s Unaware Of What She;s Doing, For She Looks So Transfixed, So Calm, Like I;ve Never Seen Her Before. I Figure, It;s Only A Matter Of Time Before We Break. Before We Confront The Life We;ve Been Running From, Only To Be Beaten Into The Dirt. Someday, Everything Will Explode In Violent Rushes Of Terror, And Everybody Would Be Caught In It;s Clutches. Like Worms, We Struggle Slowly In Deaths Beak, But In The End, We Will Always Lose. It;s How It;s Meant To Be.

"I Asked You A Question." The Boy Spoke Again, And My Glassy Eyes, Focused On His Patient Face. A Question Lingered On My Mind, Tugging On It With Sharp Teeth Of Curiosity. Did This Boy, Did He Feel The Same About What He Has Become, or What He Was?


	13. Hey guys

Hello my friends. It's nice to see you again. :)) I thought I'd say that I made Perfect Angels, well, because I was sad. I was really sad. All of the emotions I described for Mishi and Same were really my own.. and some of what I wanted. Just described different to fit the situation. But I'm not so sad anymore :)), and while I can remember the feelings that went into this.. I don't want to feel them anymore. The medicine is really helping, and I still adore writing, but I don't know if I will be able to continue this without A) Help, or B) just write for it when I'm feeling, well, like I used to. Maybe the feelings weren't so sad, but they made me feel better, and keep me from doing something.. bad. Thank you for your support, and everything! You've made me so happy, and made me want to give up on life less. I can't describe how much you've all helped. I do.. I do want to write the ending for Perfect Angels. I want to show you what I wanted to happen, even if you guys won't get to read in between. I know that's really lame, and I'm sorry. I hope you guys will stick with me, and I do want to write soon! I appreciate you all soo much, and I don't think I can thank you enough. I'm sorry about the story, really I am.. but I don't want to feel like giving up again! That's not fun. 3

_-I adore you all, _

**Cleo C. Mika**


End file.
